growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Growtoken
The Growtoken is an unsplicable component which was added on 30 March 2014. They were originally designed to award tokens based on the popularity of a certain world (i.e. a popular world would receive more Growtokens. They were also designed so that players could neither drop or trade them and could only spend them in the Growtoken Store. As of Player Appreciation Week 2018, players can compress 100 Growtokens into a Mega Growtoken, allowing them to hold more than 200 tokens. Recipe Growtokens are obtainable in a number of ways: * Purchasing from Locke The Traveling Salesman or the Lock-Bot for 1 Diamond Lock each. * Purchasing from Sales-Man for 100 Caducei, 20 Wolf Tickets, 300 Zombie Brains, 100 Mac n' Cheese Stars or 100 Buckazoids. * Completing the Daily Quest from Crazy Jim. * Completing all three Life Goals (Level 60 and 60% Awesomeness required). * Completing all Daily Bonuses for 2 Growtokens (Level 65 and 65% Awesomeness required). * Successfully winning a World Of The Day for 10 Growtokens. * Successfully winning a Video Of The Week for 20 Growtokens. * Purchasing the Gem Fountain for 1 Growtoken or the It's Rainin' Gems bundle for 2 Growtokens. * Placing in the top 100 players during a Grow Event for 1 Growtoken. * Redeeming a 14-Day Free Subscription Token by watching 100 advertisement videos for 1 Growtoken. * Purchasing a 30-Day Premium Subscription Token for 2 Growtokens. * Purchasing a 365-Day Premium Subscription Token for 25 Growtokens. * Completing the first role quest for the day. NOTE: Purchasing Growtokens from Locke The Traveling Salesman or the Lock-bot does not count as "earning" them for quests. Growtoken Store See main article: Growtoken Store History The Growtoken system was first implemented into the game on 30 March 2014. At first, Growtokens were extremely difficult to obtain, leading players to believe that it was an April Fools prank and that the item did not exist. However, a bug was discovered in the system which meant that people were not given their deserved tokens which was later fixed. Along with the addition of Locke The Salesman on 22 March 2015, players could purchase a Growtoken from him for a Diamond Lock. After more than two years later and many complaints about the unfairness and scams which were going on in the community, the entire Growtoken system was overhauled during the Systems Update on 2 September 2016. Crazy Jim was introduced and players could earn Growtokens from Daily Quests and Daily Bonuses. A new rating system was introduced which allowed players to rate players worlds from one to five. If the world was placed in top rankings, they would receive Growtokens, depending on their rank. However, many players started to complain after rating groups were formed which made the competition unfair. On the fourth Anniversary Week on 6 January 2017, the entire rating system was scrapped (players could still rate worlds but would no longer give any Growtokens). Instead, the Sales-Man was introduced which allowed players to purchase Growtokens in exchange for Caduceus or Wolf Tickets. World Of The Days also gave out 10 Growtokens and Video Of The Week gave out 20 Growtokens. Seth and Hamumu stated that they would introduce more methods of earning Growtokens. From the Night of the Sewing Dead update on 3 February 2017, Growtokens were purchasable from the Sales-Man for Zombie Brains and during the Cooking Update on 1 April 2017, they were also purchasable from the Sales-Man for Mac n' Cheese Stars. On 1 July 2018, during the Startopia Update, they became purchasable from the Sales-Man for Buckazoids. On the 5th day of Player Appreciation Week 2018, subscription tokens became available, giving the player two Growtokens for the purchase of a 30-Day Premium Subscription Token and 25 Growtokens for the purchase of the 365-Day Premium Subscription Token. On 1 June 2018, Summer Clash was introduced for the first time and the top 100 players would all receive a Growtoken. As of the Role Up! update on 7 September 2018, the first role quest of the day would give the player one Growtoken. Category:Unsplicable Category:Growtokens